Everything has a way
by bleedingeyes92507
Summary: Yi Jeong fulfilled his promise to look for Ga Eul.They became a couple.but what if they're happily ever after will be ruined by fate but brought back by destiny?.
1. Chapter 1:Yi Jeong

_Chapter 1_

_I'm sorry if it's not a great story_

_I don't own anything_

_Credits to the creator of Boys Over Flowers_

_¿bleedingeyes92507¿  
_

* * *

Four years after So Yi Jeong has left for Sweden, he returns to Korea and make his promise come to reality. The promise he made to Chu Ga Eul that she'll be the first person that he'll go to once he arrives. Now he sophisticatedly enters the place where his so called 'soul mate' works. She is presently teaching kindergarden in Shinwa Preparatory School.

Yi Jeong entered the classroom silently and as he saw Ga Eul working on her pottery he said, "There's still too much pressure in your hands."

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae?!" Ga Eul was shocked by the announcement and looked back to see a smiling man at the door.

A kid from Ga Eul's class asked the new visitor, "Mister, did you come from overseas?" He looked for any confirmation and when he saw Yi Jeong nod he added to his question, "Then did you come from Sweden?"

Is this kid a physic? He thought because he was shocked to see the child ask him questions that were so fit to his situation. "Wow, you're amazing!"

"Then you're teacher's boyfriend!" Ga Eul blushed at the kid's proclamation and saw Yi Jeong chuckling at her student's words.

After classes, Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul to come with him. They ate in a restaurant that was so over Ga Eul's budget but Yi Jeong insisted on paying.

"I owe you four years," was his only explanation.

After eating, Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul to the rooftop of a building. There, they watched the stars together and he said out of the blue, "I missed you."

"Really?" Ga Eul said.

Trying to tease her, Yi Jeong asked her with a straight face. "Didn't you miss me too?"

"O-of couse I did!" Ga Eul studdered.

After saying this, she noticed Yi Jeong going near her to give her a hug. Her suspicion was correct and he gave her a tight hug. While in that position they saw a shooting star and both of them wished silently.

Ga Eul wished that Yi Jeong will love her. Not knowing that she was wishing the same, Yi Jeong also wished for Ga Eul's love.

When the star finally disappeared, Yi Jeong took Ga Eul home.

That night, Yi Jeong had a dream. He was dreaming that he was walking in a lonely alley then an old man in black robe said, "You must tell her what you feel before it's too late." Suddenly, Yi Jeong woke up. His dream was interrupted by the sunlight shining in his eyes. It was already morning.

Immediately after waking up, he went to Ga Eul's house. As she got out of her home, he quickly told her, "Ga Eul, please come with me."

She of course agreed and they went to the Namsan tower. They both got talking and soonafter Yi Jeong said, "Ga Eul," he looked at her seriously. "I have to--"

Ga Eul's phone suddenly rang, ruining the moment. It was Woo Bin.

"Yah, Ga Eul-ah. Meet me now here at the café. Araso? Okay, bye." Ga Eul was confused but came to a conclusion that if he's so in a hurry it may be important. She told Yi Jeong that she has to meet Woo Bin and quickly left a puzzled man at the steps. Once he was back to reality, Ga Eul had already gone and so he just sat there confused.

Meanwhile, Ga Eul was with Woo Bin. He said, "Ga Eul, Yi Jeong has been lonely in Sweden for four years. Please bring him back to his happiness. I haven't seen him happy ever since he's got here. I know you're the only one that can cheer him up."

After a moment of thinking Ga Eul agreed. "I'll do it."

It was almost Yi Jeong's birthday and so Ga Eul decided to shop in the mall for a present. The next day after Woo Bin's request, she was strolling around the mall looking for a birthday gift. Unfortunately she was not paying attention to where she was walking and so bumped into a guy. Hey, I know this person.

When the boy faced her, she was shocked to see the guy that she had a crush on back in 9th grade. "Yoon Hye Kyul?"

"Chu Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul was excited to see him and unexpectedly hugged him. They were hugging each other for a long time until Hye Kyul said with a wink, "It's been a long time."

"Yeah. I know." She said slightly flushing because of the wink. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. By the way, you still look beautiful." He complimented. This earned a deeper blush from the already flushed girl. "Hey! You know, I've always had a crush on you."

"Eh?!" Ga Eul's eyes widened as she took in the newly acquired information. She couldn't believe that they had the same feelings.

"Hey, I got to go now." He said hugging her again. "By the way, here's my number. Call me."

The next few days, Ga Eul and Hye Kyul started calling each other until they went back to being close friends like before. Even Yi Jeong observed that Ga Eul was always on the phone talking to someone rather than listening to him. She was ignoring him.

Yi Jeong remembered the dream. Oh no. It's happening.

Flashback of the dream.

"Yi Jeong. Tell her what you feel before it's too late.

End.

One week has passed and Ga Eul didn't seem to pay attention to Yi Jeong any more. One day, Yi Jeong overheard that Ga Eul was going to the park. Out of curiosity of who she has been talking to for a whole week, Yi Jeong decided to stalk her.

Yi Jeong followed Ga Eul to the park. There he saw her with another guy who greeted Ga Eul with a warm hug. Yi Jeong tried to listen to their conversation and he knew something was up. He saw them at the worst possible time. The guy was about to kiss Ga Eul.

Enraged and aggravated, Yi Jeong shouted, "STOP!"

"Yi Jeong sunbae?"

"Ga Eul-yang. I have to tell you something…"

Hye Kyul had to interrupt. "Save it Yi Jeong! You're interrupting a special moment OUR life." He shouted back at him. "Let's go, Ga Eul-sshi."

Ga Eul was pulled by Hye Kyul and while this was being done Yi Jeong was thinking of a way to make her stop. He had an idea and so yelled, "Ga Eul-yang, I LOVE YOU!"

She stopped walking since she was shocked of what she just heard. She pulled her hand from Hye Kyul's grip and ran back to Yi Jeong, hugged him and said, "I can't believe you felt the same way. I love you too!"

Hye Kyul couldn't take the cheesiness of the two and yelled to them. "Ahem, still here. Yah Ga Eul-sshi. What about us?"

"I'm sorry but we can't be more than friends." She replied and went off with Yi Jeong.

They were in the car when Yi Jeong had a sudden thought and hit the brakes.

He asked, "Uhm. When we were in the rooftop, what did you wish for?"

"You first."

"How about we say it at the same time?" Ga Eul agreed to his idea and said, "Ok."

"I wished to be loved by you!" They both proclaimed at the same time. Yi Jeong's eyes were wide open and Ga Eul decided to break the silence.

"I got to go." Before Ga Eul can go, Yi Jeong kissed her in the cheek.

"What was that for?"

Yi Jeong just smiled and started the car. He didn't talk about the subject anymore but deep inside he was really happy.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_thanks to my beta reader,.cassanova,for editing the story.I also thank my best friend donellys for your unending support.I hope you like my chapters to come....._


	2. Chapter 2:My Heart

_Chapter 2_

_I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes_

_I didn't consult my beta yet_

_I don't own anything_

_Credits to Boys Over Flowers_

_¿bleedingeyes92507¿  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

The next few days, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong became very close. Even the other F4 members and Jan Di noticed Were in the F4 Jun Pyo was teaching Jan Di how to play the racing, Ji Hoo,usually sleeping but that day he wasn't sleeping,he was staring at Yi Woo Bin was also staring at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

Then Yi Jeong said,"What?", he was teasing Ga Eul then

Woo Bin said "Yo man,are you a couple already?"

Then Yi Jeong said "Well,it's time"...

Yi Jeong knelt in front of Ga Eul and said

"Ga Eul,I've waited long enough,will you be my girlfriend?"

then he grabbed something in his pocket,it was an elegant silver box covered with a gold ribbon,he handed it to Ga Eul.

She opened it and she was was a heart shape wristwatch with her name printed in i's bracelet and the numbers were purely genuine gems.

Yi Jeong said "That was all hard work for the past 4 years,but you deserve it.

Then Yi Jeong said "Ga Eul,do you accept my heart?"Ga Eul nodded...

Jan Di was about to do something then Jun Pyo said "Ya! Jan Di-ah,leave her alone"

but Jan Di said "Ok,but if that Casanova will break Ga Eul's heart,I'll be the first to kill him!

Meanwhile,Yi Jeong invited Ga Eul to the skate park.

Yi Jeong said "Ga Eul,thanks for accepting my heart"

then he snapped his finger and fireworks were thrown into the a big heart was formed in the black sky.

Then Yi Jeong faced Ga Eul and said"Ga Eul,I love you"then Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul on her Eul was surprised.

And she said"Sunbae"

and Yi Jeong said"I've been wanting to do that even before I left for Ga Eul kissed back Yi Jeong and said"let's go".

Then they went to a club,and Yi Jeong took Ga Eul to the stage and "This gorgeous lady in front of you is the girl who took my heart and won't give it back".  
Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul on her left started to play the saxophone while Ga Eul was reminicing their first "pretend" date. Many women was staring at her with envious eyes and the other women were staring at Yi Jeong with seductive eyes.

Yi Jeong finished the last note of his piece and said "Tonight,I'm quitting as a Casanova because of this lady infront of made me realize what love really is and she is my........soul mate. All the women inside the club was shocked,they won't see this Casanova here again.

Ga Eul started crying, then she said "Sunbae,your so sweet" ^_^.

They went out of the club and headed to a fancy restaurant and had high class they were about to head home,

Yi Jeong said "Today,I had so much fun with you Ga Eul. Then Ga Eul went to home."

Yi Jeong went straight to the F4 Bin greeted him and said "Yo man,do you really mean to date Ga Eul?"

then Yi Jeong said "Of course!,I've waited long enough for her.

Woo Bin said "ok man,if that's where you're happy".

The next day,Yi Jeong bought Ga Eul some flowers and headed to Ga Eul's waited until Ga Eul's class was finished.

Then he gave the flowers to Ga Eul and said "Ga Eul,let's go to my old studio" and Ga Eul agreed.

Once they got there, Yi Jeong said "You want to help me clean?" Ga Eul said "Sure"

Then they cleaned until the whole studio was so were very happy.

Then they sat down and Ga Eul said "Sunbae,tomorrow's your birthday right?

Yi Jeong nodded.

Then she said "Well since it's your birthday tomorrow,I'll grant you 3 wishes.

Then Yi Jeong said "Promise me,You'll do whatever I will wish for?

Ga Eul said "I promise" then they continued they were heading home,

Yi Jeong said "Don't forget your promise OK?

Ga Eul said "Yes,anything for you sunbae".

Ga Eul kissed Yi Jeong on his cheek and said Jeong was very happy.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I'm sorry,.cassanova for not consulting you.I give the credits to you as well.I apologize for the mistakes.I thank my best friend,donellys,for your help.=]  
_


	3. Chapter 3:Sunbae's Birthday

_Chapter 3_

_I apologize for the mistakes_

_I didn't consult my beta again_

_Once again,I don't own anything_

_Credits to Boys Over Flowers  
_

* * *

Chapter 3

Yi Jeong was waiting infront of Ga Eul's Eul finally came out of her greeted him happy birthday.

Yi Jeong said "Grant my wishes today" and Ga Eul they drove away...

Yi Jeong led Ga Eul in the middle of a street and said "ok,here's my first wish,kiss me right now on my lips.

But Ga Eul said "no!" then Yi Jeong said "If you won't do it,then I'll do it for you.".

He grabbed Ga Eul neck and led his lips to hers and they kissed for about 3 minutes....

Every woman that passed through that street was glaring with envious eyes.

They broke the kiss and Yi Jeong dragged Ga Eul into a department store and she was given a she was done ,she looked so beautiful!

She wore a sleeveless sky blue knee high dress. Her hair was fixed nicely and she wore sky blue stilletos...

When Yi Jeong saw her,he was couldn't believe that that gorgeous beautiful young lady was her girlfriend.

Then he took Ga Eul to a 5 star restaurant. They had a sumptous Jeong said "Are you ready for the 2nd wish?" and she nodded.

He stood up and said"Miss Chu Ga Eul,may i have this dance?,

then Ga Eul said "Ofcourse you may" she took Yi Jeong's hand and wen't with him to the dance floor.

The people glared at them..They were very ostentatious to the people's eyes.

While dancing,they had a conversation..

"Uhm,Ga Eul,have you met your soulmate already?"

"I think so,but i'm not yet quite sure if he's really the one"

"I think i've met my soulmate already"

"Really?"

"She's the one holding my heart"

"....ehh?what do you mean?"

"She's the one i'm holding right this moment"

"Sunbae....."

It's you Ga Eul"

......... (blushing)

" Then i think i've met my soul mate too"

"and that's me right?"

"Yeah,you guessed it right"

"Should we go uhm out?"

"Yeah let's go"

They left the restaurant and went to a play was very quiet.

"This is my favorite place"

"why?"

"I can't explain it in words.."

......

"Ga Eul,i've waited for 4 years"

"Me too Yi Jeong,i waited for you"

"really?"

"Yes, of course,without you,i realized i can't continue my life but i learned to endure it just for you..."

"Then you must really love me,don't you?

"Yes,I realized that I'm nothing without you sunbae"

"You know,the heart shaped watch i gave you was really for you..."

"Sunbae,you're so sweet!"

" I already have my third wish"

"What is it sunbae?"

"Chu Ga Eul,I've change,I'm no longer the boastful Casanova you knew before...Ga Eul,lets...get....married"

"Yi Jeong,that's a tough decision..."

"For the past 4 years,i realized that......you're like my air,i cant live without you Ga Eul...."

"Sunbae....."

"Ga Eul,you're my soul mate,I want to be with you forever and a day"

Yi Jeong knelt to Ga Eul and pulled out a ring."Chu Ga Eul,will you marry me?"Ga Eul nodded,Yi Jeong hug her tightly and said "Thanks"

After a week,Yi Jeong entered Ga Eul's house,there he saw Ga Eul's parents.

Ga Eul said to her parents,"Ma,Pa,this is So Yi Jeong,my boyfriend.

"Hello" (then he bowed)

"wow,you are so handsome"

"Ma,pa,he proposed to me a week ago...."

"Well,Ga Eul,do you love him?"

"Yes,I love him so much..."

"Do you love my daughter?"

"I love her so much,I can't let her go"

Then....I am giving you permission to marry her"

"Thank you! Thank you! then Ga Eul hugged her parents..

After 3 days,they went to Yi Jeong's mansion,there Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong's sat down and Yi Jeong started talking

"I know you have met her before"

"I know"

"Father,i want to marry her"

"Son,you want to marry a commoner?!"

"Even though she's just a commoner,what it matters is that i love her!

"Son,you're a Casanova,not a one woman man.I know in the end,you'll just break her fragile heart"

"but i love her!

"Don't follow your heart!

"(standing up)But she is the only woman that I ever loved!"

"Fine,marry her,but in the end she'll just get hurt because of you!"

Come on Ga Eul,let's go!

Then they left...  


* * *

_Author's note:_

_I apologize for the mistakes.I am sorry,.cassanova. for not consulting you again.I thank donellys for her unending support.I accept opionions and suggestions as a great you for chapters to come._


	4. Chapter 4:Yi Jeong's Engagement

_Chapter 4_

_I don't own anything_

_I apologize for the mistakes and wrong grammar_

_Credits to the owner of Boys Over Flowers  
_

* * *

Chapter 4

Yi Jeong's father sat there after the grabbed a phone and dialed a close friend of his..

"Hello?"

"This is Mr. So"

"Yes Mr. So?"

"I want you to finish this commoner"

"What's the name sir?"

"Chu Ga Eul"

"Yes sir,consider it done"

Then he hanged up..

Meanwhile,Yi Jeong said goodbye to Ga went back to his mansion,to his relief,he did'nt saw his sat down and seen a piece of paper that was addressed to read it.

Yi Jeong,  
take care of Chu Ga Eul,she might be taken away from you...

Father

Yi Jeong knew his father was up to needed to protect Ga that day on Yi Jeong always kept an eye on was always there.

One day,Ga Eul was in a convinient store and Yi Jeong was waiting outside then a man entered the Jeong noticed that a gun was hidden at the back of the noticed it because he had eyes of an went out of the car immediately and entered the store.

The guy declared a Jeong punched the guy and the guy pointed the gun at Yi Eul called the police.

Then Yi Jeong said "Fine,kill me,just don't touch my girlfriend!".

He kicked the guy but too Jeong got shot by the guy's the police arrived and caught the criminal.

Ga Eul was beside Yi Jeong,He was hit on the upper right side of his chest,bleeding to death.

He was rushed to Shinwa Eul was sitting on the bench,crying so hard...

Then Jun Pyo,Ji Hoo,Woo Bin and Jan Di came...They comforted her.

The doctor came out of the operating room and said that the operation was successful but Yi Jeong is still unconcious.

He was in the ICU.

Ga Eul entered and held Yi Jeong's hand and whispered "Sunbae,d-do you hear me?"Be strong sunbae!"I love you!" then Ga Eul began crying....

But suddenly Yi Jeong's vital signs began to break doctors came Jeong's life was in was having a near death experience....

He was walking in a white room and the old man appeared to him...

"P-pls i cant die yet!"

"give me one good reason"

"the woman i love needs me!"

"well then,i permit you to go back.."

"T-thank you!"

Then Yi Jeong woke doctors were Eul hugged Yi Jeong.

After a week,Yi jeong got out of the he went home to his mansion and saw his first love,Eun Jae...

"Eun Jae?"

"Yi Jeong,i'm so glad you're ok"

"Yeah,because i cant die yet"

"I heard you were getting married"

"yes,and Ga Eul is the reason why i cant die yet"

"Then YI Jeong's Father interrupted"

"Oh,I see you have recognized Eun Jae"

"Ofcourse,why would'nt I?"

"Son,I have some news for you,starting today,Eun Jae will be living here with us and you will be engage tomorrow night.

"What?!,but i don't even love her!!"

"You will start to love her when you learn how!

"NO!,i wont do the engagement"

"Fine,no engagement"

"fine"

"No engagement,let's have the wedding right away,tomorrow night,you cant leave the house,dont worry,i will inform everybody especially your "soulmate""

"Yi Jeong,I already argeed...why don'n you love me too?

"NO!,i will never love you!"

Yi Jeong walked away but Yi Jeong's father hired bodyguards to watch over him and to lock all possible exits so he could'nt get out.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I thank you all for reading it.I apologize once again to .cassanova. for not consulting you.I thank my best friend donellys for your unending help and chapters to come!.  
_


	5. Chapter 5:Saranghe

_Chapter 5_

_I don't own anything_

_Credits to Boys Over Flowers_

_Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

It was almost night and the So family is preparing for the then the hour of the wedding has come.

Yi Jeong saw the F4 members,Jan Di and Ga Eul. He walked down the long aisle and waited for the bride.

Then there was Eun Jae,looking beautiful.

And the ceremony began,the priest said "does anyone object to this wedding?"

I object! Jun Pyo stood up and said "He should'nt marry somebody who he does'nt love"

Me too! Ji Hoo stood up.

I object as well! Woo Bin spoke.

I object as well! Jan Di stood up.

The priest was astonished.

Then the priest said "Then we shall not continue this ceremony and it Jeong was very happy...

Yi Jeong cam to them and said "Thanks" then he saw Ga Eul and he hugged her."I'm so glad you did'nt get married sunbae"

YI JEONG!He turned around and he saw his father.

"YA!pabo! Why did you let your friends stop the wedding?!"

"Father i don't love Eun Jae anyway"

"well,son,you have convinced me that you love Ga Eul..I am officially giving you permission to marry Chu Ga Eul."

"Wait!"They turned around,it was Eun Jae

"Yi Jeong,I thank your friends for stopping the wedding,i really did'nt want to get married to you..."

"Take care of yourself..."

"I will! then she left...."

They went home for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul who went to the rooftop again.

"Ga Eul,lets get married already..."

"Well,both of our parents agreed already....Yeah lets get married..."

"I'll take you home..."

Then the next day,Yi Jeong picked up Ga Jeong led Ga Eul in the middle of the same place where they had there first kiss..

Then he knelt and said loudly "GA EUL,I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER..WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Ga Eul said "Yes sunbae"....They kissed each other and Yi Jeong whispered "saranghe"

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I apologize to .cassanova. for not consulting again,and I thank donellys for to the consistent readers of this readers,thank you very much.2 chapters to go...  
_


	6. Chapter 6:What If Death Comes?

_Chapter 6_

_I'm sorry for the mistakes again_

_Hope you like it!_

_Credits to Boys Over Flowers =D  
_

* * *

Chapter 6

The next few days everyone was busy because of the was expected to be grand and day of the wedding scene was were in New was a beach wedding...

Walking down the aisle is the a black tuxido...and now the bride walks through the aisle wearing a long white dress and looking so Jeong's father was looking so happy for his son,and there were the F4 and Jan Di,looking happy the wedding begins....

"Let us start the ceremony,does anyone object?"the priest said happily

"I object!" they all turned around and they saw a young man

"Yoon Hye Kyul?" Ga Eul said in confusion

"Ga Eul,Don't marry that cassanova!" Hye Kyul said it bravely

"I'm sorry Hye Kyul but I love him.."

"Then you leave me with no choice!" he said it arrogantly

Hye Kyul ran through the aisleand had a knife in his hand.

Ga eul shouted "STOP!"

then she protected Yi late Ga Eul got stabbed in her Hye Kyul tried to run but JUn Pyo's bodyguards arrested him.

And Ga Eul was rushed to the nearest hospital.

Hours passed by but Ga Eul was still in the operating room..Then the doctor came out of the OR.

"Miss Chu Ga Eul is now in a critical has a low chance of need to transfer her to another hospital as soon as possible..."

Yi Jeong started to felt so broken inside...

Then Jun Pyo called Shinwa Medical Hospital to bring a chopper chopper came quickly and rushed Ga Eul back to they were back,they rushed Ga Eul to the operation room..

Few hours has passed by...the doctor came out...

"She is now in a stable yet critical 't worry because we are doing our best to continue her life"

"Yo,man,relax,this is Shinwa Hospital,ya heard the doctor,they're doing the best they can." Woo Bin spoke calmly.

"Trust them,if they cant cure Ga Eul,I'll fire them all at once" Jun Pyo said jokingly.

Yi Jeong entered the ICU and saw Ga came closer and sat down next to her and he started talking.

"Ga Eul,do you hear me?"......"Don't die!.....I need you!.....I can't live without you!...then Yi Jeong starts to cry,suddenly Ga Eul life support and vital signs began to break down and the doctors came Jeong was crying and sobbing while watching her struggle to live,he felt so helpless.

_Ga Eul was having a near death experience..._

"Is anyone here?"a Eul spoke then an old man appeared in front of her.

"Yes young lady,why have you come?"

"Pls Mr. I cant die yet"

I've heard that line before"the old man said calmly

"Really because 5 months ago my soulmate almost died!"

"Young lady,I am the guardian of soulmates,I keep track of every single person of this person has a your soulmate is...." the old man opened a giant book and started to flip the said...

"Your soulmate is So Yi Jeong".

Then Yi Jeong held Ga Eul hand and whispered "Saranghe Ga Eul".Ga Eul's vital signs went Jeong's teardrop fell on Ga Eul's hand and then....

_Then..._

"Sir,please let me go back to earth and be with my soulmate please!"

"the old man replied "Give me one reason..."

"Sir the love of my life needs me!"

"That's the exact same line your soulmate said to me when he was here.",I permit you to go back" then the old man disappeared.

End.

Then all of a sudden Ga Eul's eyes opened and said "Sunbae?!" Yi Jeong looked up and said "Ga Eul?!" he got up and quickly hugged Ga she said "Sunbae,I can't leave you in despair."

"You know Sunbae, an old man appeared to me and said that your my Yi Jeong said "Yeah,I guess I am your soulmate" then he winked at Ga Eul.A few days in the hospital Ga Eul finally go out of the hospital....

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I hope you liked it! I thank the consistent readers of fanfics and I encourage you to keep reading =D.I thank my best friend,donellys,for her support.I'm sorry if this story is not beta-edited....=D  
_


	7. Chapter 7:Happy Ending At Last!

_Chapter 7_

_I'm sorry guys but this is the last chapter_

_but I'm making a new one_

_Hope you enjoyed my story=D_

_Credits go to boys over flowers  
_

* * *

Chapter 7

Wedding preparations....No big deal for a rich family.....A few weeks after Ga Eul was released from the hospital,they began to prepare for the wedding....

Then the big day for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul has come.

Ga Eul will be now mine forever...Yi Jeong thought in his mind.....Meanwhile Ga Eul was getting prepared for the wedding...In a few hours,I will be Mrs. So,and Yi Jeong Sunbae will be mine...She thought.

And there,the hour of the wedding has come,Yi Jeong,looking his best,walks through the aisle with ease....Waiting near the altar was his 3 best Bin,Ji Hoo and Jun pyo looked so happy for him...

Here comes the bride,looking so beautiful you have never seen was wearing a white love dress,high heel stilletos and a long white the ceremony started.

"Let us start this ceremony,but first does anyone object?"the priest spoke a long pause,nobody spoke.

"If none let us continue....the priest continued the ceremony..

"Ga Eul,will you take this ring as a sign of my love and loyalty,in sickness and in health,till death do us part?" Yi Jeong said nervously.

"I Do" Ga Eul said without hesitating...

"Yi Jeong,will you take this ring as a sign of my love and loyalty,in sickness andin health,till death do us part?" Ga Eul said nervously.

"I Do" Yi Jeong saying it while looking into Ga Eul's eyes.

Meanwhile,Jan Di was crying while her best friend exchange vows with his "soulmate"...The F3 were so happy that their best buddy has finally found his true happiness...

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife",You may now kiss the bride"

Yi Jeong held Ga Eul and put his lips on top of her soft lips....It wasn't just an ordinary was a long,sweet,passionate kiss that will last forever....

"Yi Jeong Sunbae,Saranghe"

"Ga Eul-yang,my soulmate,I love you too..."

Ga Eul responded with a kiss...

Yi Jeong spoke and said "Well do you think you can handle 4 children as a payment for not being with you for 4 years? he said jokingly..

Ga Eul spoke.."Sunbae!?what are you talking about?!" then Yi Jeong carried her and they kissed once again...

THE END...

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Guys,this is the last I'm making a new tell me if you liked it,then I will make some could also send some requests for stories you want me to write.I thank my best friend,donellys,for supporting you so much for the readers of my you once again. =D  
_


End file.
